mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 05: Mega-Jessup
"Mega-Jessup" was originally released on May 10, 2010, at 12:42 PM. Description We’re halfway to double-digits, folks — that’s a major hurdle in the Podcasting realm, but we’ve cleared it with grace and style with the help of you, our beautiful listeners. As part of our “Halfway to Ten” celebration, the theme of this show is social party drinking: How to do it properly, how to not do it properly, and how to swiftly recover from its powerful effects on your internal humours. It’s an adult show, largely about an adult topic, for adults. Outline Intro - Everyone's Drinking the Hatorade 01:05 - If you buy a cereal that is called Cupcake Pebbles, it is based on cupcakes, how do you eat anything else until that box is empty? -- Justin McElroy 01:52 - This year I am running for the office of Student Body President in my high school. I'm a popular enough guy, but my opponent has an unfair advantage: his name is Adam West. Yes, believe it or not, his parents named him that. How the hell can I compete with his name on the ballot?" -- Alan 03:50 - Formspring - Throughout the course of the work day, my shirt comes untucked, but only on the sides of my shirt, by my hip bones. Any advice on how to keep that part tucked in? 05:50 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Kevin S., who asks: How old do I have to be to get nunchuks? 06:50 - There’s a ridiculously cute girl at my workplace that I'm smitten with. She flirts with me constantly,and it seems like a genuine interest and attraction coming from her, but there is a problem: she might be married. None of my coworkers know her well enough to say if she’s married, and she’s from another department. I don’t know any of her coworkers. Her desk has a picture of her in a nice dress and a guy in a tux, and she has a thin silver band on her wedding finger. What should be my first move to try to figure this out? 10:00 - My seven year old and I spend a lot of time in the car listening to music while commuting across town to her school or mother’s house. She has really impressive tastes so far, and claims They Might Be Giants, Ben Folds, Tally Hall, No Doubt, Reel Big Fish, and The Presidents as her favorites. I’d like to expose her to more artists and songs that I consider insightful and enjoyable, but they use more profanity. At what point is it okay to say, ‘Fuck it’ and let your kid listen to whatever they want? 12:00 - My lady-friend and I are making a Mega-Love Mix to proclaim our undying love for one another. So far we have two songs: Everything I Do, I Do it For You by Bryan Adams and The Rose by Bette Midler. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated, but they must be held to the same standards as the tunes previously listed. - Anthony 14:10 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Mega, who asks: Which do you prefer: Joseph, Josep, Jessup, Jessop, or Jesse? nickname: Joe, Jess, or Jessie? 16:35 - From Zrex on Twitter - I do not drink and I find it hard to be enthused as others during the token bar night, I feel like I'm missing out guys, help! 18:55 - It is my 21st birthday next Tuesday, May 11th. I would like to go to the bars for the first time at midnight the Monday night beforehand to celebrate. However, I have a very difficult final exam the next day that I really should study for and be fully rested. What should I do? - Kyle via Gmail 20:45 - McElroy Brothers, I am turning 21 next Tuesday and I was hoping you could give me recommendations on what drinks I should order first. 22:45 - Formspring - I have a meeting in an hour but I am still hungover. A speedy reply would be appreciated 24:15 - My girlfriend snores like a stuffed up Sigourney Weaver possessed by Gozer, which keeps us from falling asleep. What should I do? - Jeff via Gmail 25:50 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Shan, who asks: How to turn an ipod touch into a iphone whitout jailbreak? I really want an iphone but cant afford it at the moment. I have an ipod touch and i really want to try and turn it into an iphone but my ipod is not jailbroken i do not want to jailbreak it so if anyone has any souloutions on how to turn my ipod touch into an iphone i will be very greatful thank you if i do turn my ipod into an iphone will i be able tp get the internet and use it anywhere? 27:20 - So I'm accompanying my wife to visit her parents in the coming weeks and while the visit is usually rather painless, the bed we are relegated to is very noisy. Being relative newlyweds we still engage in the relations (if you know what i mean) and was wondering what the etiquette was on fooling around in this awkward situation might be. - Jeff via Gmail 30:20 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Dontang, who asks: What happened to all the Juggalos? A few years ago everywhere i Iooked someone was wearing an ICP shirt or something with the Hatchet Man on it. Now I rarely ever see it and I feel like the Juggalo nation is starting to diminish. How many of us Juggalos and Juggalettes are left? And if your a Juggalo please tell me 33:25 - How do I find out who I am? As a teenager I thought this question only existed as a convenient replacement for a plot in protagonist-has-amnesia type movies, but as I progressed through young adult hood I've realized how important the answer is. The three of you come across as people who have a handle on who you are. How the hell do I do that? - Liam via Gmail 35:55 - From Mike Suzeck on Twitter - As a straight man, can it be socially acceptable to complement a lady on her shoes? Are we past gender stereotypes? I like shoes! 37:25 - Housekeeping 39:50 - FY - From Yahoo Answers user Mariah , who asks: Can you take parakeets in the shower with you? Quotes Trivia * According to Travis, this episode was scrapped and re-recorded, possibly due to poor audio quality or comedy.Source: MaxFunDrive 2016, 45:17 Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Juggalos